


Chosen

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, First Time, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smutty Thorki. Loki's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> No "dark Thor" this time.

Loki rolled on his front and pressed the pillow to his face, not only to muffle the sounds he couldn't control but also to hide his blushed cheeks from Thor. It was so unexpected- how gently Thor treated him, soft caresses and tender words, a strong hand rubbing his back soothingly, little kisses between his shoulder blades, whispered endearments, all that effectively distracted him from the pain of stretching his tensed muscles. Thor's well-oiled fingers slid in and out of him, deliberately slowly, letting him open up gradually. Loki was confused, it was not what he braced himself for- he rather imagined rough manhandling, throbbing pain and cruel taunts. 

'You're so beautiful,' Thor murmured right in Loki's ear, making him shiver. Before he could reply in a sarcastic manner, just to hide how he needed the praise, Thor's mouth was on his neck, kissing and sucking but not enough to make it painful. Loki gripped the pillow even tighter, moaning quietly. It felt so good, Thor's breath on his heated skin, the oiled thumb stroking his bottom, his brother really loved him.

Thor removed his fingers, leaving Loki empty and wanting. After a few heartbeats, he flipped him on his back, Loki opened his mouth to protest, no, not like this but Thor was already there, kissing him deeply, comforting him. Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around Thor, pulling him closer, still startled that the golden prince chose him. Not Sif, not Jane, not anyone wiser, more beautiful, no; he belonged to Loki and it was both thrilling and hard to believe. Loki lost so many battles, the throne, his father's love but he won Thor's affection.

'I want to see your face,' Thor said, his eyes inches away from Loki's, those large hands that could crush him now gently cupped his cheeks. 'You look perfect right now.'

'Stop it,' Loki mumbled, embarrassed by the open adoration in Thor's voice. 'You just want to kiss me till I can't breathe.'

'Perhaps,' Thor gave him a beaming smile and brushed his nose against Loki's. 'Or perhaps I want to share my breath with you.'

Despite the preparation, it hurt a bit when Thor breached him, Loki squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth on his lower lip, trying to relax and receive Thor. A lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth, fingers stroking his thigh, it all helped and Thor bottomed out, pausing to let him adjust.

'Shhh,' Loki heard and only then did he realised his shuddering breaths turned into sobs. 'Shh, calm down, it's all right, I'll go slow. You feel so wonderful.'

Loki wanted to say he trusted him but it was something Thor already knew.

Little thrusts, a smooth glide in and out, Thor was leaning on one hand, the other closed around Loki's length, pumping him in the matching rhythm. After a moment, Loki composed himself enough to raise his legs and fold them around Thor's back, keeping him from withdrawing, the pain melted into pleasure. Thor rocked his hips, taking Loki slow and deep, never taking his eyes off him. Loki felt that, he licked his lips invitingly, parted them slightly and moaned, arching his back, he was already so close.

'You are beautiful like this,' Thor was just as breathless as Loki, flushed and so aroused by the sight before him. 'Mine, just mine.'

'Yours,' Loki agreed, too far gone to argue, not when Thor thumbed the head and teased the slit. He sped up, perhaps not even consciously, chasing his release. Loki squeezed on him when his own pleasure built up and the warm waves washed through him. His moans turned to pants, he raised from the bed and kissed Thor hungrily, hearing him groan, last quick thrusts and Thor came, too, marking Loki as his. 

Loki was only half aware of Thor slipping out of him and cleaning him with a damp cloth, he was so lost in the wonderfully numbing haze, spent and satisfied. Thor loved him. He knew that for sure when his brother lay next to him, pressed him to his broad chest. Thor wanted to stay the night in Loki's bed, feel his body against his, it was this closeness, this intimacy that he craved, not just some meaningless sex. Loki nuzzled at his neck and closed his eyes, finally at peace. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone complained that "suddenly" everyone is shipping Thorki. Hah. Hahahah. Suddenly. After 3 movies. I hope I explained that.


End file.
